Insistente
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Existe algo que precisa entender sobre o amor. Quando é verdadeiro, não importa os empecilhos, o tempo ou a opinião dos outros, ele prevalece, fortalece e cresce até não caber mais em dois corpos separados. Desistir não é uma opção quando se ama! YAOI - ShinoKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Insistente**

 **Desistir não é uma opção quando se ama!**

 **Apaixonados 1,5**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Betado por Arê-chan (Nyah)/ Sensei-Arê (FFnet; Spirit.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Essa história e todas que serão interligadas são a minha singela homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com seus romances, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Prólogo**

23 de Janeiro, seis e dez da manhã.

Os números piscavam no relógio digital da cabeceira. Era o dia, não qualquer dia, era, literalmente e amedrontamente, O Dia. Com um enorme e significativo D.

Após uma noite insone – em parte por culpa de seu companheiro – se revirando na cama, criando mil imagens do que aconteceria até o fim daquele dia, Kiba Inuzuka desistiu de forçar o sono e uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir. Afastou as cobertas e tirou devagar o braço pousado em sua cintura para levantar. Ouviu um resmungo as suas costas. Olhou para trás e viu Shino Aburame, seu namorado ha mais de dez anos, se virar para o outro lado, ressonando.

"Desgraçado!" Soltou mentalmente ao se encaminhar ao banheiro. Enquanto se remoía de preocupação, o outro dormia como um bebê.

Sendo justo, não era culpa do namorado a sua insegurança. Era um mal que o acompanhava desde a infância, junto com a ansiedade. Imaginava ambas se dando as mãos, dançando em volta da fogueira enquanto invocavam seus medos com cânticos.

Bufou. Agora estava sendo dramático.

Depois de fazer as necessidades, lavou as mãos e o rosto e, apoiando-se na pia, olhou-se no espelho. Estava horrendo, com olheiras profundas. Sua pele normalmente morena parecia verde, provavelmente porque tinha vontade de vomitar, e estava destruído fisicamente (a noite anterior influenciava esse último). Sintomas claros de que precisava descansar, ou tomar um rivotril.

— Vamos, Kiba! — murmurou passando os dedos pelos curtos e emaranhados fios castanhos. — Você não é uma criança e eles não são o bicho papão.

Eles, que lhe causavam crises de ansiedade e insônia nos últimos dias, eram sua versão particular do bicho papão: eram seus sogros.

Em quase onze anos de relacionamento só vira os pais de Shino por imagens de webcam. E, mesmo através da tela, eles o apavoravam. Eram sisudos, analisavam tudo e falavam com uma entonação que, aos seus ouvidos conspiradores, parecia criticar as escolhas do filho, principalmente no que dizia respeito a sua vida amorosa.

Jamais tinham dito nada, pelo menos não na sua frente, mas Kiba sentia que não o aprovavam. E agora os teria em sua casa por uma semana inteira. INTEIRA. Arrependeu-se de concordar em tirar férias junto com o namorado para ficarem livres durante a visita. O trabalho o afastaria dos problemas que pressentia virem em alta velocidade em sua direção.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar — em vão — as cenas catastróficas, e pegou a pasta e a escova de dente para se aprontar para aquele dia. De nada adiantaria voltar para a cama, melhor ocupar sua mente com os preparativos para receber os sogros, seus próprios familiares e amigos para o jantar de aniversário do namorado.

É! Se concentraria no que podia controlar!

Balela! Para inicio dos fatos: quando incentivara Shino a fazer um jantar de aniversário pensara em algo íntimo. Os dois, uma garrafa de champanhe e algumas brincadeiras para apimentar o novo ano de vida do companheiro. Em momento nenhum planejou uma reunião com direito aos pais dele voando do estado em que moravam para participar da comemoração! Isso foi ideia de Shino. Se seus sogros soubessem o que planejara mentalmente para o evento retornariam antes mesmo de entrar na aeronave.

O pior é que o Sr. e a Sra. Aburame ficariam no quarto de hóspedes, ao lado do deles, uma parede fina separando-os. Definitivamente nada de sexo durante aquela semana. Odiaria olhar na cara dos sogros no dia seguinte. Os pais de Shino não precisavam de provas sonoras do que faziam.

Retornou ao quarto para colocar uma camiseta e short, percebendo a movimentação do namorado que finalmente dava sinais de que iria levantar da cama, encaminhando-se em seguida para a cozinha. Kiba precisava de café reforçado para se manter acordado até o fim do dia. Também precisava de lasanha.

"É, vou fazer uma lasanha!", decidiu movendo-se para os armários.

Estava na terceira xícara e com a lasanha no micro-ondas quando Shino entrou descalço na cozinha, concentrado em abotoar os punhos da camisa verde, ocultando as tatuagens que cobriam seu braço e carregando o ambiente de tensão sexual. Com 1,93 de altura, seu namorado era a tentação em forma de homem. Vestia a calça social chumbo pendendo nos quadris, o cinto desafivelado dando ideias inconvenientes ao Inuzuka, a camisa aberta deixando a mostra o tórax forte.

Uma semana contendo o desejo seria o inferno.

— Bom dia! — ele saudou erguendo o rosto.

Shino parou ao perceber o recipiente rodando no aparelho eletrônico, os olhos cobertos pelos costumeiros óculos escuros fixando-se em Kiba.

Não era preciso o namorado encara-lo com a testa franzida para o Inuzuka tomar consciência de sua aparência decadente. O fato de que nem a atração pelo outro afastava a nuvem de medo sobre sua cabeça era indício o bastante. Precisava agir rápido para despistá-lo!

— Já vai buscar seus pais? — Kiba questionou por causa do traje e dos fios úmidos, que entregava o banho recente, o estomago se contorcendo.

— Não — Shino respondeu ao se aproximar para beijar o namorado nos lábios antes de servir-se de café. — Tenho que buscar uma encomenda no centro, como é caminho seguirei de lá — informou buscando no armário o pote de biscoito e um prato. — O que está acontecendo? — O Aburame perguntou sentando de frente para Kiba, enquanto abria o pote e pegava uma quantidade considerável de biscoito de aveia. — Faz dias que espero que me diga por vontade própria, mas começo a me preocupar com sua saúde.

— Por que pergunta? Estou ótimo! — soltou, se levantando para ver a lasanha, embora estivesse no começo do processo de aquecimento.

— Você não tem dormido direito — retrucou Shino. — E está mais agitado que o normal.

— Não durmo direito por sua culpa — Kiba o despistou indo lavar a louça, embora odiasse essa tarefa. — E minha agitação continua a mesma.

— Que eu saiba o sexo sempre te fez relaxar, não o contrário — relembrou Shino fazendo Kiba se censurar pela mentira óbvia. — E você jamais preparou lasanha às seis da manhã e odeia lavar louça. E não é só isso, você fez todas as tarefas que evita ha anos, incluindo aparar toda a grama do jardim e arrumar o seu lado do guarda-roupa.

— Não é nada! Eu tinha que fazer isso um dia... — retrucou esfregando com força a vasilha que usara para preparar o molho da lasanha.

— Sim — Shino murmurou aparecendo do seu lado, uma mão o impedindo de continuar a lavar. — Só me pergunto por que, depois de mais de dez anos procrastinando, decidiu fazer tudo em menos de uma semana.

Podia inventar uma nova desculpa, contornar o assunto, adia-lo, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde Shino descobriria a verdade.

— Eles vão me odiar — desabafou consternado.

— Quem?

— Seus pais. Aposto que eles sonhavam em vê-lo com uma garota bonita, prendada e que lhe desse vários filhos, não com um cara que não consegue nem manter as próprias roupas em ordem!

— Ei, ei, calma! — Shino o girou em seus braços fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele. — Meus pais vão te adorar porque você me faz feliz — garantiu abraçando-o. — Tem tanta criança em busca de um lar, podemos ter filhos a qualquer momento que quisermos — argumentou centrado, acariciando o rosto de Kiba. — Quanto à desordem... é só não mostrar o guarda-roupa e tudo ficará bem.

— Não tem graça — queixou-se com um muxoxo.

Shino soltou um dos raros e belos sorrisos.

— Eu te amo, eles te amaram também — declarou beijando-o.

Kiba esperava que isso ocorresse, embora sua mente maquiavélica e insegura recordasse que nem sempre o amor de Shino pertencera a ele.

 **~*S2*~**

 **NA: Quem é que não resisti a lançar fics? Euzinha, Lucy Moon, rs.**

 **Agora que terminei de escrever Ensina-me, primeira fic dessa saga em homenagem a PJ, tinha planejado voltar meus olhos e dedos para as demais histórias que postei, mas essa não saia da minha cabeça e, por fim, decidi posta-la.**

 **Assim como as outras, não é preciso ler todas para compreender essa, até porque, como perceberão a partir do próximo capítulo, a trama de "Insistente" acontece antes das outras.**

 **Preparando o coração dos leitores: Vai ter lemon, só que sou uma autora que gosta de desenvolver os personagens e a história antes, então vai demorar.**

 **Espero que curtam, que comentem, critiquem e me digam no que devo melhorar.**

 **Sem vocês sou um rascunho de autora.**

 **Boa Leitura!**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy**


	2. O Anúncio

**Capítulo 1 – O Anúncio**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são a minha homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Anos antes...**

Mudanças eram necessárias, isso Shino Aburame aprendera com a mãe. Buscar conforto com o menor preço e complicação foi um ensinamento do pai.

Era o segundo conselho, com pitadas do primeiro, que o fez anotar o telefone de um aluno da faculdade oferecendo um quarto individual em troca de dividir as contas de casa. O anúncio estava embaixo de muitos outros e parecia antigo, mas tinha esperança de ainda ser válido.

No momento dividia um quarto com outros três rapazes em uma república. O lugar era agradável, em um pensionato seguro e perto da faculdade. O problema eram seus colegas festeiros entrando e saindo do quarto sem se importar em não fazer barulho, manter a luz apagada e não fumar no ambiente minúsculo.

Suportara durante dois semestres a falta de educação dos colegas, agora estava cansado e odiava socializar, precisava de um canto só seu. Por isso estava ali, parado do outro lado da rua, olhando para a fachada com ripas de madeira e plantas secas.

O imóvel era de andar térreo, pela folhagem morta pendurada ao longo do lado de fora, o jardim era descuidado, um detalhe superável se a manutenção dentro da casa fosse melhor. A briga ocorrendo na frente do portão aberto que o preocupava, do mesmo modo que o enorme cachorro branco rosnando em direção aos homens discutindo.

Confirmando o endereço no anúncio, consternado atravessou a rua do bairro quieto com exceção da briga.

— Não tenho para onde ir — disse o homem de cabelo longo preto, vestindo roupas escuras e coturnos.

— Pensasse nisso antes de ofender meu amigo com sua imbecilidade — revidou o de cabelo castanho curto e bagunçado, de camiseta marrom, short cinza e chinelos.

— Foi um vacilo — explicou o de cabelo longo. — Você sabe que não tenho preconceito.

— O que sei é que quero suas tralhas fora da minha casa hoje, nem que tenha que jogar elas na rua — o outro ameaçou, suas palavras sendo seguidas pelo latido do enorme cachorro ao seu lado.

— Não tenho culpa que seu amigo deu em cima de mim.

— Ele fez um comentário bobo a respeito do seu cabelo. Não era uma cantada. E não era motivo para quebrar o nariz dele.

— Como eu ia saber?

— Sendo menos babaca pra começar — zombou o de cabelo castanho, acrescentando com desdém. — Só porque ele é gay não quer dizer que está desesperado a ponto de dar em cima de hétero metido a machão.

— Já disse que não tive intenção...

— E da próxima vez, sem intenção, vai matar um dos meus amigos? Ou eu? — O rapaz de pele morena questionou irado. — Não confio em você e o quero longe daqui. Pegue suas coisas e dê o fora, ou chamo a polícia.

Em seguida ele pegou o celular no bolso, demonstrando que não era uma ameaça vazia.

— Quem você pensa que é viado? — urrou o de cabelo negro erguendo a mão fechada.

Shino apressou o passo para apartar a briga que tomava proporções violentas, porém não foi preciso.

Ocorreu bem rápido, em um momento o Aburame via o punho descendo em direção ao rosto do rapaz com o celular, no outro ele bloqueava o golpe com o braço e movia a perna direita, erguendo-a e desferindo um golpe com o pé no tórax do agressor, que caiu no chão.

Sem largar o aparelho, o de cabelo castanho se abaixou e ameaçou socar o outro, o punho fechado parando a milímetros da cara do sujeito. Ao seu lado, o cachorro rosnava com os dentes a mostra.

— Eu sou o cara que arrebentaria seus dentes caso quisesse me igualar a um merda como você — escarneceu para o oponente a encara-lo com os olhos arregalados. — Não sou de brigar, porém não fujo a uma boa luta, embora duvide que você saiba metade das modalidades que eu sei. — comentou sorrindo, o olhar furioso demonstrando que o sorriso não passava de fachada. — Seja um bom garoto, pegue suas bugigangas e saia antes que esse viado aqui se arrependa e o transforme em ração para o Akamaru.

Ele se afastou e o outro se ergueu correndo para dentro da casa.

— Te dou dez minutos porque sou generoso — gritou o que ficou, murmurando em seguida com riso debochado: — Fracassado. — o cachorro soltou um latido, como se apoiasse as palavras do dono, e recebeu um abafo atrás da orelha com mancha marrom escuro. — Era brincadeira a parte da ração, acabaria te dando indigestão — brincou rindo.

Sem saber como agir, Shino permaneceu parado na calçada da casa, a poucos passos deles até o rapaz, que parecia ter mais ou menos sua idade, reparar em sua presença.

— Posso ajudar — perguntou olhando Shino de cima a baixo demorando-se no papel que carregava. — Está perdido ou coisa do tipo?

— Não. Vim ver a casa — explicou apontando para a residência.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se questionasse sua sanidade.

— Veio ver a minha casa?

— Sim, por causa do anúncio. — Estendeu o papel para o homem que o aceitou com desconfiança. — Você é Kiba Inuzuka?

— Sim. — Kiba o encarou com um sorriso sem graça. — Perdão, cara! Coloquei o anúncio ha meses e esqueci-me de tirar. Nem lembrava que existia.

— O quarto está ocupado?

Naquele momento ambos viram através do portão aberto o rapaz de cabelo negro sair carregando uma mochila nas costas, um violão em uma mão e outra bolsa entulhada de coisas na outra, jogar tudo dentro de um fusca velho estacionado na garagem ao lado da casa, antes de retornar pisando fundo e resmungando.

Estreitados e sombrios, os olhos negros com pupilas verticais fitaram Shino de cima a baixo, as sobrancelhas próximas carregando o semblante.

— Você tem algum problema em conviver com pessoas LGBTs?

— Não.

A resposta rápida agradou o Inuzuka. Respirou fundo e soltou um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Ótimo! O quarto acabou de ficar vago.

~*S2*~

Kiba era um homem de palavra, por isso aguardou exatos dez minutos antes de entrar com Shino Aburame em sua casa. Jin tinha saído minutos antes, mas o Inuzuka aproveitara o tempo para questionar o seu – talvez – futuro colega de quarto, ou casa já que cada um teria seu dormitório.

O sujeito era estranho, um tanto quanto reservado e misterioso aos seus olhos. Parte dessa impressão era por culpa dos óculos escuros. Embora não estive frio, tampouco havia sol, não tinha motivo para o acessório. Mas cada um com suas estranhezas. Ele tinha as deles para se preocupar com a dos outros.

Obviamente estudavam na mesma faculdade, curiosamente faziam o mesmo curso - Educação Física -, porém Shino estava no terceiro semestre, enquanto Kiba estava no quinto.

Shino era um ano mais novo, embora fosse uns bons centímetros maior e mais encorpado, ou parecia ser, já que ficava difícil julgar corretamente com o outro usando um sobretudo. Estranho!

No entanto, não parecia perigoso. Seus amigos e sua mãe discordariam, argumentando que Kiba era bondoso demais na hora de julgar o caráter alheio – prova disso era o antigo colega -, mas havia algo naquele cara que lhe transmitia confiança. De qualquer forma, Kiba era crescido o bastante, e hábil em três tipos de luta, para tomar conta de si próprio.

E tinha Akamaru, seu fiel amigo canino. Tudo bem que o cachorro de onze anos preferia dormir o dia todo, mas quando era preciso ele era um protetor de dentes pontiagudos muito eficazes.

Para a segunda sorte de Shino, Akamaru parecia concordar com o amigo humano e depois de farejar bem o tenso Aburame, se recolheu a casinha ao lado da garagem. Uma mensagem clara que considerava que Kiba estava seguro com o estranho... Ou estava cansado de bancar o cão raivoso. Kiba preferia crer na primeira opção.

Assim como fizera com Jin, antes de levar Shino para dentro de sua casa, falou sobre sua orientação sexual, acrescentando devido à experiência com o que recebia visita constante de amigos LGBTs. Shino não mostrou qualquer reação contraria, embora Jin também não tivesse demonstrado até a noite anterior.

Mostrou os dois cômodos que compartilhariam - sala e cozinha -, buscando algo em Shino que entregasse se gostara ou não. No entanto, com os óculos ocultando os olhos ficava difícil definir o que achara.

Ambos os cômodos eram pequenos, mas confortáveis para o Inuzuka. A sala era mobiliada com um sofá de quatro lugares marrom comprado pouco antes de Kiba se mudar, cerca de dois anos atrás, na estante de madeira colocara apenas o televisor, dvd e o vídeo game, a mesa de centro feita de palete vivia amarrotada com os lanches que ele comia quando estava no local. No momento estava um tanto quanto bagunçada, com os livros das aulas jogados nas brechas da televisão, do dvd e do videogame, fora alguns itens que deixara jogado na pressa do dia-a-dia e as embalagens esquecidas nos cantos.

A pequena cozinha tinha uma mesa quadrada reaproveitada dos móveis que sua mãe se desfizera quando ele se mudara, vinha com quatro cadeiras, sendo uma relativamente bamba. A geladeira também era reaproveitada, precisando ser fechada com atenção, pois a borracha estava muito gasta, mas servia ao seu proposito. A janela acima da pia de mármore branco precisava de uma limpeza (a pia também). Os armários de madeira estavam praticamente vazios - tanto ele quanto Jin não paravam em casa, preferindo comida pronta entrega -, mas em boas condições, apesar das teias de aranha e o cheiro esquisito.

— A parede em bloco de concreto é um diferencial — disse para mover a atenção do Aburame para longe da pilha de louça de duas semanas. Assim como a sala, a cozinha estava longe de ser organizada. Kiba não era adepto da organização, mas que rapaz aos vinte anos morando sozinho – ou quase - era? — Minha mãe fez essa casa para durar séculos e valer alto se eu decidir vender ao terminar a faculdade — complementou apressando o passo para fora do cômodo.

— Sua mãe fez a casa?

— Ela é a melhor engenheira da cidade em que nasci — Kiba se parabenizou mentalmente. Contara que o talento de Tsume Inuzuka, desviasse a atenção do Aburame e fora bem sucedido. — Aprendeu com meu avô e agora tem seu próprio negócio de construção e uma equipe de construtores. Essa casa foi meu presente de dezoito anos e também uma forma de me dar um lugar para morar enquanto estiver na faculdade. Ela não desejava me afastar do Akamaru, meu cachorro, e não confia nas repúblicas.

Em parte era verdade. Sua mãe percebera o quanto o filho temia se afastar de Akamaru, seu fiel amigo durante as dificuldades. Todavia, o que a fizera construir a casa foi um episódio lamentável quando visitaram uma república perto do campus.

Shino assentiu compreendendo os receios da mãe de Kiba. Seus pais não gostaram quando ele foi aprovado em uma faculdade em outro estado, e um dos motivos foi à procura por um local para morar durante o curso. Previa sua mãe fazendo uma pesquisa profunda do passado de todos os antecedentes do Inuzuka – como fizera sobre o pensionato - caso se mudasse.

Kiba levou Shino ao quarto que ocuparia caso decidisse ficar. Era minúsculo, só cabia à cama de casal e uma escrivaninha de canto.

— Esse cômodo era para ser uma espécie de escritório ou quarto da bagunça — Shino o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, no mínimo deveria achar que a bagunça era generalizada nos outros cômodos, incluindo aquele. Jin também não era fã de limpeza. — A cama e o colchão são do Jin, o cara que saiu. Ele deve buscar ainda hoje, espero. Tenho um colchão inflável caso precise. A escrivaninha pode pegar ou levo para o meu quarto, que fica ao lado. — Não fez menção de mostrar por não ver necessidade. — No fim do corredor tem um banheiro. Será seu. Tenho um no meu quarto. — Novamente não fez a menor tentativa de mostrar. Sabia que, assim como o dele, aquele banheiro estava em péssimo estado. — Então, o que achou?

Shino ajeitou os óculos escuros, um hábito que significava concentração, analisando o quartinho de paredes brancas cheias de marcas de mãos, riscos, sujeira e até alguns desenhos e frases. O chão – da casa toda na verdade – devia desconhecer um pano com desinfetante há anos. A janela de metal era de correr e dava para o quintal dos fundos, onde conseguia ver um tanque, amarrotado de roupas, o varal com somente os pregadores pendurados e a grama ressecada. Não era a melhor vista, porém Shino não necessitava disso, precisava de paz para estudar e passar pelo curso sem grandes traumas.

O enorme cachorro, que apareceu correndo atrás de uma borboleta, parecia um problema superável dependendo do comportamento dele no dia-a-dia. Nascido e criado em uma fazenda, o barulho de animais jamais o incomodara. Eram os humanos que costumavam estressa-lo.

— Você costuma dar festas?

Intrigado, Kiba encarou Shino de cima a baixo novamente. Jurava que o Aburame era avesso a comemorações.

— Esse é um bairro familiar, os vizinhos são capazes de chamar a polícia se o som estiver alto depois das oito — comentou.

— Ótimo! — Shino soltou aliviado. Nada de festas, música alta e cigarros duvidosos interrompendo seus estudos.

— Por um instante achei que tinha me enganado ao acha-lo introvertido — Kiba disse rindo. — Que faria uma festa de arromba.

— Não sou contra socializações, mas priorizo os estudos — Shino explicou incomodado com a risada e com as palavras que pareciam zombar dele.

— Você pensa como a minha mãe — Kiba contou sorrindo. — A escolha do local não foi por acaso. Ela temia que eu esquecesse os estudos para festejar com os amigos. E ela não estava enganada.

Kiba riu novamente, fazendo Shino perceber que não zombava dele como seus atuais colegas de quarto. Esse era o jeito do Inuzuka. Descontraído e bagunceiro. Um tipo que gostava de conversar e, pelo que percebera, tinha o mesmo padrão de higiene de seus colegas de dormitório. No entanto, não chegava a ser um problema quando simplesmente podia colocar uma porta trancada entre eles.

— Quanto cobra pelo quarto? — perguntou pronto para negociar.

— Nada — Kiba soltou surpreendendo o Aburame, em seguida explicando: — Quero um colega para dividir as despesas com água, luz, internet, tevê, compras de casa e a diarista.

— Diarista?

Shino considerava difícil imaginar que alguém limpava aquela casa nos últimos meses, possivelmente, anos.

— Pensei em contratar uma, mas ainda não tive como — Kiba disse coçando a nuca sem graça. — Trabalho no supermercado da esquina, que paga pouco, e Jin é de uma banda que faz pequenos shows esporádicos. Na verdade, tenho duas contas atrasadas... — Respirou fundo, olhando para uma mancha amarelada na parede. — Olha, sei que não é uma casa muito organizada e seu quarto não é confortável, mas é perto da faculdade e as contas não são caras, posso mostra-las se quiser. Não paguei porque tive despesas com o Akamaru. Ele está numa idade que requer visitas frequentes ao veterinário — comentou observando o cachorro pulando no quintal, logo erguendo a voz em uma explicação. — Ah, mas as despesas com o meu cachorro não estão incluídas na divisão, não se preocupe.

— Quero ver as contas — Shino decidiu pragmático.

Kiba o levou de volta para a sala e entregou as do último mês e as atrasadas. Shino analisou todas com atenção. Na república, o valor do aluguel incluía as despesas com água, luz, internet, tevê e refeições em horários fixos. Trabalhando como office-boy em um escritório de contabilidade longe da faculdade, Shino normalmente perdia essas refeições na correria do dia tendo de se conformar com sanduíches e outros alimentos pouco nutritivos. Embora suja, a cozinha da casa faria sua vida alimentar melhorar.

— Pelas datas, teremos que dividir as contas todo dia 15 — comentou. Despreocupado, Kiba deslizou rapidamente os olhos negros com pupilas verticais pelos dias nas faturas balançando a cabeça em concordância. Algo dizia ao Aburame que caso deixasse essa responsabilidade com o Inuzuka, outras atrasariam no futuro. — Tenho que pagar as que atrasaram ou seu antigo colega dará o dinheiro?

O Inuzuka desviou o olhar, coçando o queixo.

— Tenho dificuldade em cobrar... E depois de quase sairmos na porrada...

— Tudo bem, contribuirei com as atrasadas — decidiu fazendo mentalmente as contas. Pela média dos valores gastaria menos do que na república. Sairia no lucro morando com o Inuzuka e se livraria dos colegas insuportáveis e desordeiros.

— Ficará com o quarto? — Kiba perguntou cheio de esperança.

— Ficarei com o quarto — Shino garantiu devolvendo as contas.

— Acordo fechado! — Kiba comemorou, o sorriso amplo expondo caninos mais pontiagudos do que Shino via normalmente. — Pode trazer suas coisas quando quiser.

 **~*S2*~**

 **NA – Kiba marrentinho e desorganizado. Na real, Kiba sou eu na vida, alguém me traz um Shino, por favor, rs. O movimento que tentei descrever é um golpe de capoeira chamado Bênção. Imagine uma pessoa tão encucada que testou o golpe no cubículo do banheiro (pra ninguém do meu trabalho ver, rs) pra ter certeza de como descrevê-lo em uma linha e se daria certo do jeito que planejei mentalmente, rs.**

 **Tô amando escrever essa história e espero que curtam o que preparei para os próximos capítulos.**

 **Não tenho muito o que dizer, só posso desejar que tenham uma boa leitura. :)**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy**


End file.
